


Rolling Girl

by mint_cocoa



Series: Rolling Girl [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_cocoa/pseuds/mint_cocoa
Summary: thnx for the love for this work





	1. Beginning

“Why can’t numbers be less complicated?” you muttered under your breath, finding yourself lost in a sudoku problem by the park. Crumbling the paper you threw it behind you park.

“its getting late..” you get up and strap your roller skates. You make your way towards the next destination. Forgetting the the paper that caused your anger.

The place you work is a roller skate and ring, which also serves food. It was relatively new compared to the other businesses in the area, you family adored skating so it became a business.

“Y/N can you help at the rink?” your mother asked

You gave her a nod and made your way, you helped some of the customers get a hold of balance while others were chatting around. Shifting from table orders to help out, even though it was a new place it became popular with the people.

Closing time came and you helped clean up. As soon as you were done you made your way to the rink. Only to be stopped by your mother.

“Hold it, I finally found a school for you” she smiled holding the papers

Françoise Dupont High School , sounds fancy.

“that’s cool mom, when do I start?” you inquired

“well the week is almost over, so next week” she told you checking the cashiers “in the meantime get familiar with the city, if you find good places to eat at take me and give out the fliers too!”

“thanks mom, I like this new place” you kissed her cheek

The next day you made way to the park you were at yesterday. Sitting down at the bench taking a break when you spot a piece of paper stuck between the bench and its structure.

Opening you find your old sudoku puzzle completed. You turn the paper to also find a note to your surprise.

“solved the puzzle, careful next time you may hit someone” you read out loud. You looked around to find no one in sight.

“guess it doesn’t hurt to try” you tell yourself as you write a little note one of the fliers for the roller. “sorry about that but do come visit the roller rink” you write. Folding it neatly and hiding it where you found the original letter.

You make your way back to work, thinking about the stranger who wrote the note


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnx for the love for this work

Françoise Dupont High School , it looked nice as you imagine it. 

“time for a new start” you told yourself only to find yourself seconds later on the floor and someone on you.

“I’m so sorry you heard a feminine voice tell you” she quickly got off and helped you get up

“Marinette..” another voice is put in the mix “I’m sorry about my friend, she’s clumsy” the ombre haired girl tells you apologetically.

“its cool, are you okay?” you ask the girl whom named seemed to be Marinette, she nods and smiles. “do you guys go to this school?”

“yeah we do, are you new? I’m Marrinette and the class representative for the classroom you’re going to join” Marinette asks

“yeah, its my first day so I don’t really know the place” 

“Lucky for you we can help” the other girl said

As they walked with you to show you the school, you got to know that Marinette and Alya are close friends and go to the same class. Alya even spoke about the Ladyblog.

“Ladyblog? is it a blog about beauty hacks and other things?” you inquire

“No” Alya laughs “it’s about the super heroine Ladybug that saves Paris!”

Superhero, now that’s something you haven’t heard of. You look at the blog from Alya’s phone learning a bit about the mysterious Ladybug. And also another hero that seems by her side, he looks like a cat superhero.

“neato, so they’re real. Haven’t seen them when I skate around Paris” you comment. Telling about the girls of the roller rink your mother owns, giving them a flier.

“Alix, a classmate of ours likes roller skating, she’ll love this place” Marinette says “you’ll get to meet all our classmates that will soon also be friends with you!”

The bell rings signaling the start of class, you introduce yourself to the class as the teacher requests and make your way to an empty seat next to a boy with red hair. After some time, and due to being partners you learned that his name is Nathaniel. I more to the friend count.

Class was rather interesting, since its a new place you couldn’t help feeling the happy vibes. Lunch approached and so did other people and Alya and Marinette introduced you to others. 

Once the final bell rang you got up and made you way to the exit, only to find your two new friends and And two boys who you have to yet remember.

“Y/N want to join us for a quick stop at Marinette’s bakery? Her family makes the best pastries” Alya signals you to come closer

“I’ll help us get to know the new girl” a spectacle wearing boy jokes, you give him a kind smile while his blonde friend agrees.

“sure thing” you follow them to Marinette’s house, her family happy to meet a new friend. They even gave you some treats to take home. Time went by fast with your new friends, so much that you almost forgot your shift at the rink.

“sorry guys gotta bounce” you told them in a frenzy, hoping that your mother doesn’t get mad at being late, plus you had to look for the note you left at the bench.

You strapped your rollers on and quickly made haste, sprinting to the park on your way home you found the note.

“a skating rink? it sounds fun guess I’ll see you there rolling girl. Maybe then I can put a voice to your pretty face. Sincerely, river boy.

you did a small dance, gathering a few looks at why you were dancing in the park from some. You quickly wrote a note to the mysterious ‘river boy’. “maybe I you can, we’’l have to wait and see. Sincerely, Rolling Girl” you fold it and place it in the secret corner and left the scene.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting and making friends in your new home.

The following days were spent from school and the roller rink. You were used to this kind of lifestyle, it was one your mother had before you moved and decided to make a business out of her coaching and passion. The fliers also helped since more people came, even Alix became an employee of the place!

“Earth to Y/N” your mom snapped her fingers making you panic

“wh-?!” you were interrupted by the order she was giving you

“for table 9” she said

You skated towards the table and saw a few familiar faces. It was Alix and Kim from your class taking a break from their usual competition in the rink. Even in her day off, she still came by to skate.

“order up!” you say in a cheery voice setting the food for them

“Y/N this is such a cool place” Kim remarked, you thanked him asking if they needed something else that they should call you over.

You looked around seeing all the happy faces, from adults skating and thinking of their youth to little kids having a birthday party and getting a special room to skate. The shift was almost over and went on about making sure everything was in perfect shape. 

“I’m heading off mom!” you tell her as you exit

“don’t forget to buy more pastries!!” she yelled, she became fond of the Dupain Bakery

Feeling the breeze through your body, it felt as if you had wings. It was beautiful day and you thanked your mom for letting you have half-day for yourself. Even if she asked you to put out more fliers looking for locals bands to play at the roller.

Your first stop was the park you and ‘River boy’ shared. You hummed a small tune as you got there to find the so famous protectors of Paris.

“WATCH OUT!” Chat Noir says as he whisks you away from an akumatized attack

“th-thanks” you stutter out a response

“off you go pretty girl” he winks and goes to help Ladybug

It’s just as Alya said! They’re superheroes from what you saw from afar. Nonetheless they saved the day, and all the damage was gone like the blink of an eye. You went back your normal routine.

You sat at the bench where you usually hid you note, you grabbed it carefully, so no one could know the secret. The topic this time was the book review recommendation you gave to the stranger.

“Love letters to the dead is a melancholic read, but it did give me some inspiration for the tune I was trying to find. Just like the letters it allowed me to connect them in one way of another…” you read on only to be interrupted by a boy who stood next to the bench.

“I’m sorry is this seat empty?” the blue tipped haired boy asked with a charming smile

“hmm... yeah” you replied paying little attention to him. Still reading what ‘River boy’ had to say about the book; shedding new light to a few details you missed while reading it.

You folded the letter and put it carefully into your bag while pulling out a flier and a pen to write your next message.

“Dear River boy, my mother is looking for local artists who would like to sing or play at the roller. You should come by its already been 3 months of our exchanges. It’s finally time to meet, and what better way than doing something each of us like: playing music for you, and skating for me….” You kept on writing about other things as you glanced to see the boy next to you pulled out his guitar.

He gave a few strums trying to find the tune for the piece. It got your attention, maybe he would like to play for the roller. Great idea! But now how do you ask him if he would like to play, mostly when you ignored him at first.

“um…” you poked his arm earning a turn for him to face you, another smile. “My family runs a roller rink and we’re looking for local artists to perform, would you like a flier for more information” you ask shyly as his gaze never left you.

“I’d be honored to… what’s your name? Mine is Luka” he stretches his hand and you take it happily 

“I’m Y/N, pleasure to meet you” you blush at the sudden conversation. 

You didn’t believe it would be more than small talk. An introduction soon became a friendly conversation, you learned something from the young boy. 

“so, he’s your idol, not bad!” you cheer him with small giggles

“he’s a great musician” he laughs at your response “what about you? Who’s your idol?” Luka as with a glimmer in his eyes

“that’s simple. My mother, the best roller skater!” you state “a strong woman who also is very artistic” 

“that’s lovely, it’s not often people speak about their parents like that” he looks at his phone “seems it’s getting late, but I still want to chat”

“yeah same here, though I still have an errand to run” you tell him

“I’ll walk you then, it’s late and you never know what can happen” he says

You agree and secretly put the letter on the bench leaving it for your pen pal to read.

The nights of Paris never seemed as lovely as they did that night, it must have been from the company you had. It seemed like a mirage that someone caring as him will be your company at the city of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking of making another series with Adrien, Kagami, and Nathaniel, each get their own but let's see how this goes. Kagami might be wlw. If you have any suggestions feel free to send them in


	4. I’ll Roll Another Day

     You spoke to your seatmate Nathaniel about the current school project. Even though he was timid, you found his presence welcoming to the bubliness of other friends you made in school. Being on everyone’s good side had its perks, even with Chloe whom often at times caused trouble, you couldn’t help seeing her other sides.

     “Alright class is over, everyone is dismissed” the instructor announced

     “That’s my signal, see ya” you wave at him

     Before exiting from your desk you feel Nathaniel’s soft touch on your wrist. You stopped in your tracks and turn to look at him.

     “Y/N, I wanted to gift you something” he said in a low whisper and a slight blush forming his face. He quickly rummages through his book bag to pull out a small sheet. “For you...”

     You take a look at it, it was a bunch of little mice with roller skates, and one that had your name similar to a logo.

     “Nathaniel, these are so awesome!” you bounced in place happy that you got gifted something cute like this. They even had some of the mice perform tricks. You hugged him close, forgetting his usual shyness. “Oh dear, sorry” you apologized

     “It was nice, plus I remembered you saying you had a pet mouse so I designed this for you for being such great company” Nathaniel scratched his neck and looked at his feet.

     Amazement adorned your eyes, you spoke to him about your mouse Jam from time to time, he got all the small details Jam had, even the little patches of his fur! You had to thank him in one way or another for such an amazing gift.

     “Heey Nat.. want to skate around with me?” you asked him

     It was his turn to looked shocked and amazed from your proposal. His heart skipped beat thinking he could spend more time by your side.

     “I’d love to Y/N… thing is I don’t know how to roller skate” he confessed a little embarrassed at the statement

      “hey don’t worry, I’ll teach you. Before you know it you’ll be a pro” you give him a bright smile and a thumbs up. Causing Nathaniel to laugh with you.

      “okay, I’ll stop by the roller rink later today” he waves you off

     You quickly make way towards the park, today was another day to retrieve another letter. Ass usual there was no one by your bench so you made haste and grabbed the letter.

      “Roller girl, some of my sisters friends had spoke to me about the rink you work at. I’m happy it’s become a hit and you and your mother are happy in this new place.. I’ve decided to enter for the spot featuring local bands at the roller. Hopefully we can meet face to face this time” you threw your hands in the air out of happiness only to find out you hit something, well someone in this case.

      “geez, is this how you greet people?” you heard a familiar voice say with an obvious hurt in his tone

     You slowly turn to see it was the guitar boy sat next to you last time. Shit what was his name? You didn’t commit it to memory since you though he will be just another face in the crowd.

      “um.. sorry I guess” you reply

      “you hurt me and that’s how you apologize? Such a cold shoulder” he feints being hurt by your words as he sits besides you.

      “oh forgive me, how shall I repay you guitar boy?’ you say dramatically to which he chuckles

     “for starters you can call me by my name” he stated

       You drew a blank and shrugged at him. He tells you his name again and reminds you that he even walked you home the last time. You made a little ‘oh’ sound, as your clearly drew a blank.

     “Don’t know your name dude. So guess you shall perish” you start to roll away, to which he quickly intercepts. “Woah there I’ll run you over” you taunt

     “Don’t run me over just yet, allow me to go with you. My band wants us to sign up and play at your rink” he tells you

      That’s when it hits you that it was almost time to meet up with Nathaniel for his lesson. You grabbed him the hand interlocking your fingers with his as you pulled him with you.

     “Alright let’s go guitar boy, I don’t want to be late” you ordered

      As you skated on you failed to notice the blush that adorned on Luka’s face.

    _‘Rolling girl always looking at unreachable dreams.’_ he thought to himself looking as you swayed around avoiding people in your way. Until you hit a bump and twisted your foot for a bit, you stopped in pain as Luka held you in his arms to prevent you from falling.

     “Hey, let me see” his voice full with concern  
As he feared your ankle was swollen from the stress of the object you bumped to.

     “Just a little more” you huff trying to sound strong

     “One more time? Stop, don’t push yourself’ he demanded. Seeing you hurt caused a deep pain hit his heartstrings. “Here let me help”

     He carried you bridal style through your protests.

     “It’s fine, I’m stronger than I look” he winks.

      You comply as he carried you to the roller, he followed your directions. He tried to cheer you up talking about some of the other times he got injured in the pass, he understands your passion for skating

“Y/N don’t strain yourself, or else you might regret it” he confessed

“You’re right Luka, I should be stubborn over a small strain” you muttered, resting your head along his chest. “I’ll roll another day.”

“Guess this is a triple win” he teases As you look at him for answers “I get to carry you home, get to sign my band up, and I get you to say my name” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early miracle ::)


	5. One More Time

      You entered the roller as Luka varied your body, hoping you wouldn’t bring attention to yourself only to see Nathaniel stop speaking to your mother as his eyes landed on your figure.

     The shock and horror on his face made your mother turn to the sight he was currently fixated at. In an instant both of them rushed towards you.

     “Y/N?!” they said in unison 

     You signaled to Luka to out you down by one of the seats. Feeling cold from from the lack of his body heat.

     “I’m okay, really” you smiled sadly to them “sorry Nathaniel, guess we have to put the lessons on hold” turning your gaze from him in shame 

     “Hey no worries, let me help you” Nathaniel offered, you gladly took it moving away from Luka’s figure as Nathaniel tried to cheer you up.

     “Before I leave, mom this guitar dude wants to sign up to play here” giving him thumbs up and limping away

     Once Nathaniel safety helped you through the step of stairs and into your bedroom you kept apologizing to him for not keeping your word.

     “That can wait, but you must care for yourself more Y/N. I don’t like seeing you hurt” he confessed

     “You’re so sweet” you replied, earning a bright blush from the boy to match his hair. You signal him to sit by you “now tell me if my mom embarrassed me when I wasn't present” you inquired.

     He began to tell you about your moments, causing you to groan at how your mother told him every single detail.

     While in the rink Luka gets thanked by your mother for bringing you home

     “It’s no problem Ms. Y/L/N” you smiled

     “No really, thank you very much, she’s really stubborn and would’ve hurt herself more if it weren’t for you” she sighed recalling the many events you hurt yourself worse due to your nature.

     “Guess I’ll keep an eye out for her, wouldn’t want more trouble” he jokes as your mother laughs

     “Are you one of her friends from Dupont?” your mother asked

     “No, but my sister goes to that school. Maybe they know each other” he spoke, trying to recall if his sister ever spoke about a new girl in school.

     “Well either way I'm glad you signed up for the show. I’ll give you a call some days before, in the meantime feel free to come over and hangout. Y/N is upstairs in her room if you ever want to visit her.” she gives him a goodbye and continues to work.

     He looked around the rink, it felt so warm and welcoming just like you. The energy you had when you wrote to him was also felt in the rink, it’s as if everyplace you go something from your essence stayed around. Words you wrote didn’t hold a candle to your beauty both physically and emotionally, even if you were a bit aloof from time to time. 

     “Another win today” he walked out, maybe another day he’ll get to talk to you but for now you needed rest. He also has to speak to his sister to find out more about you.

     Back in your room you hid your face with the closest pillow you could find.

     “stop” you said in between giggles with the stories your mother told your friend

     “Parents do that, but you sure are a firecracker” he said

     “yeah, thanks for making feel better. I won’t go to school tomorrow so I won’t get to tell you jokes” your grimaced, knowing well that this kind of injury needed days rest.

     “I’ll bring you the class notes and homework then”

      “okay then, just don’t daydream too much during class” you jest

      He nods, sad on the thought you won’t be going, but he will be able to spend time with you at your home. That was enough reward.

     The doctor told you and your mother that the sprain was not too serious but it still demanded a long rest.

     “A week or two should be enough, I’ll prescribe you some pain killers just in case.” he said.

      With the company of some of your classmates made you feel less alone during recuperation. Passing time writing letters to the ‘River boy’ explaining your absence to them and responding to his last letter.

_‘Hope to hear from you sincerely, Rolling girl’_ you signed off and folded the paper. Tomorrow will be the day you deliver it. To start the cycle of exchanges one more time.


End file.
